shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Bow Bows
Mr.Bow Bows (弓弓, Boow Boows) is a performer of The Halloween Pirates, originally Mr.Bow Bows was part of a shady circus. Acting as one of their thieves and stealing from all of the on lookers at the acts of the circus. Bow Bows, then joined the Halloween crew because of his talent with reading maps and his knowledge of the seas. Bow Bows left his circus home. Earning himself a bounty of 90,000,000, for such crimes as. Thieving many thousands of items from others, during his time as a member of the shady circus. He own murder for three different women and one child, a series of robberies on nobles and for the killing a more than 4 dozen marines. With his skills in trickery and magician’s combat, he sets out to perform in the new Era of Halloween. Appearance Mr. Bow Bows, is a very feminine man and is basically dressed as a clown. But his make-up is a pure white face and red tear drops under his eyes. He has blonde hair and with his outfit, a red and black design. He wears a white clown collar, with a rose pinned to the collar. He seems to wear tights, pointed shoes and wears fingerless gloves, with his nails painted. Sometimes Bow Bows is seen with a deck of cards or with a cane in his hands, often with a top hat but it is a rare thing to see now a days. During his days as a circus member, he had worn his same outfit, but seems to have brighter and colorful make-up. Personality Mr.Bow Bows has been called a psycho and sadistic clown, his vision of comedy is pain and suffering. He often laughs out and asks if his opponents are having fun when they are in pain. Of course they just say something that just makes Bow Bows mad and he will make more fun until his opponents laughs. Bow Bows enjoyed toying with his foes and constantly mocked them. He also was shown to be a bit of a drag queen when he whimpered feminine shrieks or moans whenever he was in danger. Bow Bows also is a very secretive man, he hates to tell anyone his secrets to the magician’s combat and his own style. He often shushes them and tells them its a secret, he would have to kill them. Relationships Crew He is liked and respected among the crew, he fits right in with them. But he finds Izumo to be the best company and finds Spiker to be the most annoying. Because of her loyalty to Gecko and such, he has stated that the man has died and now just suck it up and listen to captain Samhain. Samhain D. Miedo Bow Bows and Samhain are on good terms, they both see each others powers and even Bow Bows himself had stated that he could never win in a fight between him and his captain. So Bow Bows doesn't seem to mind to be a subordinate of Samhains. Izumo Izumo and Bow Bows seem to get along the most, since they both were thief's and performers. They both share a love of fighting and arrogance to match, so it seems that they have made a partnership within the crew and both are always seen fighting together. They often call themselves the Izubow Brothers, which is rather a strange name, but then again both of them aren't normal. Enemies Smoker Mr.Bow Bows seems to creep Smoker out, just by his whole appearance and personality, so Smoker just wants him dead. Bow Bows on the other hand, loves to play and make Smoker laugh by killing and creating chaos. The best way to make anyone laugh, how Smoker being a serious and basically rough marine he just hates what Bow Bows do. Abilities and Powers Speed Bow Bows has great speed as well, with his Magician’s Combat he is able to increase or decrease it if he wishes. Secretly he is really using the rokushiki to aid him, but he rather keeps it a secret. His speed was shown to be able to dodge many of Smoker's own attacks and blows, using his speed to give them right back at Smoker. Strength Since Bow Bows Magician’s Combat lets him increase or decrease his strength. He seems to be able to take on most, without losing. His true strength was shown when he was able to grab onto Smoker and throw him about 500 feet into a building and even to stop his weapon at full force of a swing. Swordsmanship Bow Bows is pretty good with a sword, he uses two sword and is extremely good with them. However, since he uses two his strength is almost cut in half with just holding them with one hand, instead of two hands. But Bow Bows seems to be as strong as the rest of crew mates and can keep up with them when it comes to sword play with opponents. Magician’s Combat Magician’s Combat is a mix of Magician’s own tricks and physical combat. It has been shown that Bow Bows seems to be the only one who knows these techniques, however these combats both use Rokushiki and Haki as its bases. So Bow Bows hasn't revealed it yet, but he is able to use Rokushiki. Bow Bows being seems to be very careful and saves his Magician’s Combat for a last resort. Haki Bow Bow's has shown to use haki, he can greatly increase his own sense and even to the point that he could use his haki to sense out money, by its smell. Bow Bows has pretty strong durability as well, being able to with stand's own hits and can return it back at him. Bow Bows, also is able to knock out opponents and much like Izumo. He knocked the crowds to steal from them and make a clean get away. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Male Category:Performer Category:Thief Category:Magician Category:Rokushiki User Category:Navigator Category:Kabuki Division